<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>damn him!!! by shanlyrical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387501">damn him!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical'>shanlyrical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming In Pants, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hate Sex, Is that a lightsaber in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?, M/M, Season/Series 06, Wall Sex, background anidala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FACT: Anakin sucks at apologizing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rush Clovis/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>damn him!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarc/gifts">soarc</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin felt fevered, lightheaded. His breathing was labored, and his pulse was racing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop hearing the things Padmé had said to him.</p><p>
  <em>I think it’s best if we don’t see each other anymore. At least not for a while.</em>
</p><p>Damn her! Their work kept them apart so much as it was! She said she didn’t want to see him anymore? Exactly how in the hells was this new state of affairs any different than any other damned day of this damnable war?!</p><p>
  <em>I’m not happy anymore. I don’t feel safe.</em>
</p><p>She didn’t feel happy or safe? She didn’t feel happy or safe?! So now Anakin was the one who was making Padmé unhappy and threatening her life?! Yeah yeah, of course it was his fault. Everything was always and eternally his fault. His fault. Anakin’s. No one else’s. Certainly not Clovis’s fault. No, the saintly Banking Clan banker Rush Clovis was never to blame.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know who’s in there sometimes. </em>
</p><p>But Anakin Skywalker was exactly the same person he ever was. He was! He was sure of it! If someone had changed, that someone definitely wasn’t him – no, that someone was <em>her</em>!</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Anakin.</em>
</p><p>Why was it that whenever someone seemed to be apologizing to Anakin, it was always <em>Anakin</em> who was actually supposed to be the one apologizing?! Why didn’t Anakin ever seem to merit an apology from anyone else? Padmé was <em>his</em> wife, not Clovis’s!</p><p>
  <em>Our relationship is built on lies and deception. No relationship can survive that.</em>
</p><p>No relationship can survive that, she said? That meant that <em>their </em>relationship wasn’t going to survive! That meant Padmé wanted to leave him! How would he live without her?! Surely he’d die! Damn it, he couldn’t stand this. Damn her! No, damn him! Yes, that was better – damn <em>him</em>! This was all Clovis’s fault! Anakin’s hands gripped the controls of his Jedi starfighter so tightly that his prosthetic hand joints began to buckle.</p><p>He was winging back the way he came before he was even conscious of steering the starfighter around, and he was barging through the door of Clovis’s opulent Coruscanti guest apartment before he had given any thought to what he actually planned to do.</p><p>Clovis was half undressed and appeared to be readying himself for bed. He’d escaped their fight from earlier in the evening with some minor aches and superficial bruising, it seemed. Well, well, wasn’t that lucky for him?</p><p>“S-Skywalker,” Clovis stuttered, his obnoxiously fine features scrunching in confusion. “W-what are <em>you </em>doing here…?”</p><p>Wait, had Anakin come here intending to apologize or something? Did he think getting back into Clovis’s good graces would convince his wife to return to him? Ha! But look at that smug face! Like he considered himself so innocent of blame! Well, damn him! It was all his fault! Anakin launched himself forward with a guttural roar.</p><p>The sheer, Force-assisted momentum of his charge drove Clovis into the nearest wall. He grunted, the wind knocked out of him, and his pathetic expression of shock made Anakin snarl and push his body harder into Clovis’s, like crushing him into the wall like would crush the life out of him altogether.</p><p>“W-wha…what are you…?” Clovis tried squirming pathetically against Anakin, which made Anakin redouble his efforts. He pressed down on Clovis’s ribcage until Clovis struggled to draw breath.</p><p>It was easy. Beyond easy. Clovis had been weakened by their previous altercation; Anakin didn’t even need to apply a Force-hold. And yet, Clovis still didn’t want to surrender, didn’t want to stop talking. Damn politicians. “I thought you Jedi weren’t supposed to…” he wheezed. “Romance…forbidden…<em>banished</em>…”</p><p>Wait, what? Oh. Oh, right. Anger always gave Anakin an erection, and Clovis had misunderstood his intentions, whatever the hells they were. The base of his cock throbbed insistently; he gyrated his hips into Clovis’s to assuage the pressure. <em>This is yet one more reason why we Jedi must not succumb to anger</em>, Obi-Wan would say. Anakin could practically hear those annoyingly didactic tones reverberating in the spaces behind his inner ears.</p><p>“Skywalker, you fool!” Clovis ground out from behind bared teeth. He was flushed, fury and – well, well. Looked like anger gave Clovis an erection, too.</p><p>Anakin roared louder and pushed his cock into Clovis’s. He felt stiff and hot between them, and so did Anakin.</p><p>What happened next lacked finesse or any of Anakin’s usual talents in the bedroom. Strictly speaking, it didn’t even feel particularly good, what with Jedi roughspun and Clovis’s nightclothes between them. In fact, it was practically painful. But Anakin didn’t care – he was sooo beyond caring – he kept right on going regardless, opening his trousers just enough so that he could rub directly against Clovis. He continued pushing, harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster, until at last he exploded, eyes squeezed shut, snarling as semen shot out of him like bolts from a blaster canon.</p><p>“Yes, damn you, <em>yes</em>—!” Anakin couldn’t quite tell who was saying that, him or Clovis.</p><p>After he was finished, he let Clovis go. Clovis fell crumpled to the floor, a puppet with its plasteel strings cut. His front was soaked with Anakin’s semen. And not just Anakin’s semen either…</p><p>“Skwalker, you fool,” Clovis said again. He didn’t sound angry anymore, though, or defiant. He just sounded tired. Defeated.</p><p>Defeated? Ha! Maybe that meant Anakin had won. A cooling wave of calm washed over him for the first time since he’d left Padmé’s apartment. Yeah, he concluded, that was definitely what it had meant: Clovis had lost, and Anakin had won.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he wasn’t entirely certain <em>what </em>he’d won yet, but he’d figure it out when Padmé came around and agreed to take him back. They’d argued before – so many times before! – and she’d always eventually taken him back. This time would be no different. He was certain of it.</p><p>Come to think of it, actually, maybe that was what he’d won: <em>Padmé</em>. His wife.</p><p>Anakin left Clovis’s apartment without another word, a spring of triumph in his step.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>